Plus rien, nada, niet, que dal
by r0yalkyu
Summary: Ce one-shot parle d'un amour non-réciproque ou plutôt, d'un amour oublié. D'une tromperie de la part d'un ami sincère et d'un amant qu'on pensait fidèle. Bref, un ramassis de lettres qui me tient à coeur malgré sa vieillesse.


**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Plus rien, nada, niet, que dal.  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Infidélité – tromperie – Amour - …  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** /

Plus rien, nada, niet, que dal.

- Allo amour ? ... Il vient enfin de me lâcher… Je sais je sais mais… Oh que tu es mignon ! Vivement ce soir, tu me manques… Désolé je dois y aller sinon, il va se douter de quelque chose ! Il est peut-être nain mais pas con… Je t'aime aussi mon amour, bisous.

Qu'ai-je pu faire de mal pour en arriver là ? Mon amant, mon âme, mon ami, mon amour, mon tout… Pourquoi ne me quittes-tu pas pour arrêter ces mensonges qui nous ronge ? Posé contre le mur, je retiens mes larmes. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Ton infidélité me dévore. Elle me tue à petit feu. Chaque soir après avoir unis nos corps, tu te sauves. Excuse pour l'appeler. T'imagines-tu entrain de l'embrasser quand tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes ? Te touche-t-il de la même façon ? Je suis lassé, mon ange. Je suis fatigué de jouer à l'aveugle et au sourd avec toi. Avant, c'était magique… Nous ne sommes plus rien. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Je vais craquer…

- Oh mon amour… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Ce même surnom que le sien. Ta mine inquiète pourrait faire succomber n'importe qui. Tes yeux bruns pétillants pourraient charmer n'importe qui… Tous seraient à tes pieds. Ta démarche affole mon cœur, tes baisers me rendent fou. Oui, fou de toi qui me trompe. Tu t'accroupis devant moi et me prends dans tes bras. Que j'aime ton odeur… En te reculant, tu me souris. Mon amour, quand tu me souris, j'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est que rêve espérer. J'aurais tendance à oublier le mal que tu me fais chaque jour. Tu m'aides à me relever et tu m'attires au chaud, dans le cocon du mensonge. Bonne nuit.

Cette nuit sera encore vide de sens. Une séparation immense se situe entre nous dans ce grand lit froid. Ma présence t'est-elle si dérangeante ? Je te dégoute peut-être… Je t'entends soupirer, rêves-tu de lui ? Je me retourne et essaye de te prendre dans mes bras mais tu me repousses en te tournant. Tes yeux sont toujours clos. Ta respiration est calme. Tu as tellement l'air d'un ange. En cette nuit de pleine lune, je pleure ma détresse. Demain sera un autre jour pour nous.

Quand je me suis levé, tu n'étais plus là. Un petit mot était collé sur la porte m'informant que tu te promenais avec notre petit chien. Tu seras de retour dans environ deux heures. Encore une excuse. Ne prenant pas la peine de m'habiller, je m'écroule sur le divan. Un bruit sourd me fait sursauter. Tu es là ! Je saute du canapé et t'accueille les bras ouvert. Toujours ce même sourire. Tes lèvres frôlent les miennes et voilà que tu me quittes déjà. Tu as l'air bien heureux… L'aurais-tu revu ? En rangeant les courses, tu me racontes quelque chose. Je ne prends pas la peine de t'écouter, je ne fais que t'admirer car je sais, que tu ne seras bientôt plus à moi. Tu gesticules beaucoup en parlant et tes sourires ont l'air si sincère. Avachi sur le comptoir, je souris pour la première fois de la journée. Il n'y a pas d'espoir, tu me rends quand même content. Seule ta présence peut me rassurer. Tu te retournes brusquement ce qui a le don de me faire sursauter. Tes mains posées sur tes hanches, tu me fixes.

- M'écoutes-tu quand je te parle ? Je n'ai pas cette impression. Quelle impolitesse !

Le ton de ta voix était si agressif que j'en suis resté figer. Alors c'est comme cela que tu voudrais me parler ? Comme une vulgaire chose. Mon regard se perd sur le parquet. Voyant ma mine, tu t'excuses en vitesse et me serre dans tes bras. Un petit baiser sur mes lèvres mais je te retiens pour le transformer en un baiser plus langoureux. Tu es surpris mais tu te laisses faire. Mes mains voyagent et caresse ton corps. Tu gémis entre nos baiser et essaye de reculer. Appuyé contre les armoires, je presse mon bassin contre le tien.

Je ne peux pas expliquer comment nous nous sommes retrouvés nus sous les draps. M'as-tu fais l'amour pour te pardonner de m'avoir froissé ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fais bien pire. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand tu as prononcé légèrement son nom. Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu mais les larmes qui ont dévalées mes joues n'étaient pas pour l'extase. C'était de la peine. Oui, tu me fais mal. Uruha s'il-te-plait… Ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Ce matin, tu avais encore disparu. Cela devient une routine. J'en ai l'habitude maintenant. Je vais profiter de ton absence pour aller chez mon meilleur ami. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne suis plus sorti. Arrivé devant son appartement, je ne prends pas la peine de sonner. Les escaliers ont l'air plus grand, le trajet plus long. Je ne frappe pas, je rentre. L'entrée est parsemée de vêtements. Tiens, il ne m'avait pas dit avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie… Des gémissements m'arrêtent dans mes réflexions. C'est fou comme on aurait dit les tiens. Je m'approche doucement de la porte. Elle est restée entrouverte. Le bruit du lit, les respirations saccadées me mettent mal à l'aise.

- Uruha…

Mon cœur ne bat plus. Je n'ai pas la force de réfléchir ni de bouger. Restant en plan, j'écoute le reste de leur ébat. Ils se sont endormis. Je n'ose pas pleurer, je n'ose pas crier. Cela pourrait les réveiller. Je laisse mon regard découvrir une seconde fois la pièce. Il n'y a pas d'erreurs, se sont bien tes affaires. Je m'abaisse et commence à plier tout tes vêtements. Une fois terminé, je les pose sur le divan et quitte en silence cet appartement. Qu'elle idée ai-je eu de vouloir venir ici ? Pourquoi… pourquoi lui ? La pluie s'abat sur moi mais je m'en fiche. Elle m'arrose, m'asperge, me trempe, me baigne et me bouse. Les larmes que j'avais tant refoulées éclatent. Je n'arrive plus à les faire cesser. Je me rends compte qu'il est maintenant trop tard pour vouloir tout recommencer. J'aurai voulu le faire changer d'avis pour qu'il me revienne. Je l'aurai pardonné… voire supplier. Ma vie sans lui est impossible. Mon cœur ne tient plus, il est bousillé. Je viens de perdre mon amant et mon ami. Que dois-je subir de plus ? Un camion passe et roule à toute vitesse. Il passe dans une flaque et m'éclabousse. Me voilà tremper sous le regard moqueur des passants. C'en est trop… Je cours, cours, cours le plus loin d'ici.

L'odeur de l'alcool me soule. Il se colle à ma peau. L'esprit perdu, le cœur brisé, les larmes séchées, j'accepte la proposition de ce jeune homme. On ne se connait pas mais il me prend en douceur. A-t-il lui aussi l'alcool triste ? Je me réveille vers quatre heures du matin et décide de retourner calmement chez nous… non, chez moi. A peine ai-je eu le temps de rentrer qu'Uruha est devant la porte, me fixant d'un regard rempli d'angoisse et de colère. Il saute sur moi et me crie dessus. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me raconte. Il ne cesse de me reprocher des choses en me secouant. Soudain, le bruit de son portable résonne dans la pièce. Il se tait et va le chercher. Il revient avec le téléphone en main et s'arrête me voyant pleurer en le dévisageant. Son regard rejette de la pitié alors que ses bras veulent me rassurer. Son doigt se pose sur mon épaule et mon corps se rempli de frissons.

- Ne me touche pas, sale menteur ! Ordure !

Il reste planté devant moi et se recule. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, j'explose. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je le prends par le bras et le serre fort dans ma paume en le secouant de plus en plus vite.

- Va te faire foutre ! C'est bon hein… C'est bon de se faire baiser par lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de mieux que moi ? Un sale torchon sur sa gueule ! Uruha… Uruha…Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? On s'aimait, non ? Nous étions heureux… Je t'aurais offert n'importe quoi. Tout. Tu comprends cela ? Je t'aimais à en perdre ma vie !

Je le gifle et son regard se rempli de larmes. Nous sommes deux à pleurer maintenant. Il s'écroule parterre. Ses larmes tachent le plancher. Etrangement, je ne ressens aucune pitié pour lui, il le mérite. Je veux partir de cette pièce. Je m'enferme dans la chambre et m'enfui dans les couettes. Elles sont gorgées de son odeur. Malgré que je lui aie balancé ses affreusetés, mon cœur n'est toujours pas soulagé. Il me fait si mal que je voudrais l'arracher. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Les rayons du soleil me sortent de mon sommeil. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me déshabiller ni de tirer les draps pourtant, je me retrouve en boxer dans les draps. Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne le vois pas. Quelque chose a changé… Balançant ma couette, je tombe sur le sol. Ses affaires… elles ont disparues ! Je cours dans le rez-de-chaussée, rien. Cuisine, rien. Salon, rien. Alors, il s'est enfui ? Mes yeux se posent sur une lettre en papier. Je n'ose pas la lire. J'étais si bien avec lui que je ne veux pas lire ces trois mots. « Je te quitte ». Trois simples mots qui peuvent faire changer toute votre vie. Ils nous détruisent. Je tends tout de même ma main et saisis ce papier.

« _Ruki, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai parti. Loin de toi, loin de nous, de notre histoire. Si un jour, j'aurai pu croire un seul instant que notre relation serait détruite de cette manière, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Nous étions heureux, mais nous ne le somme plus. Mon infidélité, tu aurais pu la pardonnée mais je ne veux pas ton pardon. Toute ma vie, j'aurai cet acte sur ma conscience. Je continuerai de vivre avec et je l'enterrerai. Ce n'est pas la faute de Reita… Ne lui en veut pas. Ne pense pas que cela soit de ta faute. Vivre avec toi était merveilleux. Mais le cœur a des raisons que la raison ne connait point. Je pense que cette phrase est parfaite pour nous. Tu m'as comblé tant d'années de bonheur mais il s'est s'avéré que je n'ai pas suivi la même route que la tienne. La personne que je suis n'était pas pour toi. Déjà à l'époque, je pensais que je ne te méritais pas et encore maintenant, je suis du même avis. J'ai décidé de quitter vos vies, à toi et Reita. L'amitié est plus importante que l'amour. Hier soir, quand tu m'as reproché mes actes ainsi que mes paroles, j'ai compris que j'avais été trop loin dans ce jeu abominable. Je n'avais jamais pensé à toi. Tu ne me manquais jamais, je ne t'aimais plus. _

_Excuse-moi._

_Uruha._»

Le bout de papier tombe parterre et m'entraine dans sa course. Alors comme ça, il n'était plus là. Plus jamais je ne pourrai revoir ses doux sourires, ses prunelles brunes pétillantes. Entendre sa voix, ses gémissements, son rire. Voir ses gestes, sa silhouette, sa démarche. Sentir son corps, sa chaleur, ses toucher. **Plus rien. Nada. Niet. Quedal.**


End file.
